1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a measurement probe that is attachable to and detachable from a biological optical apparatus that measures optical characteristics of body tissue, and relates to a biological optical measurement system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a biological optical measurement apparatus is known that irradiates body tissue with an illumination light and estimates properties of the body tissue based on a measurement value of a detection light reflected or scattered from the body tissue. The biological optical measurement apparatus is used in combination with an endoscope that allows an observation of organs such as digestive organs. As the biological optical measurement apparatus, a biological optical measurement apparatus has been proposed that uses a Low-Coherence Enhanced Backscattering Spectroscopy (LEBS) in which body tissue is irradiated with a low coherence white light whose spatial coherence length is short, from a distal end of an illumination fiber of a measurement probe, and an intensity distribution of scattered light at multiple angles is measured by using a plurality of detection fibers to detect properties of the body tissue (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0009759).
The measurement probe is formed, after aligning and retaining end faces of the plurality of optical fibers by a holding member such as a cap and connecting a rod lens to a distal end of the holding member, by covering the holding member and the rod lens by a frame member.